Two Strangers
by starfier
Summary: What is life? What do we desire from it, if we could obtain it would we...would the prize be worth it or the journey? Warning: This story includes death
1. Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, its plotline nor any of its characters.

Two Strangers 

Chapter 1: Wish

_Why did life have to be so unfair? _She thought while collecting her over sized yellow bag, which seemed to hold all of her life, now a day. Which was one of the only things that reminded her of _home_…a faint link that helped her realize she wasn't dreaming. That she wouldn't wake up from her current life, that seemed like a bittersweet dream-or on bad days, when she would get abducted or almost killed-a **nightmare**.

Yes home where she was just a _normal_ _person_, dealing with _normal people_ and situations. Where her biggest worry would be not going to college or getting married-which she admitted would probably **not** happen because no _normal guy_ would deal with an _**abnormal gir**_l with so much baggage.

_Yeah_, she wasn't normal.

She was Kagome Higurashi 18…a _**teenager**_, who had to _**save the world.**_ Literally save it! _For gods sake what did she do to deserve such a fate? _Yeah she wasn't perfect, she _sometimes_ forgot to feed her cat, and recycle properly…but did that really mean she was a horrible person, that need to be punished in such a way?

She just had to fall in that _stupid_, **s**_**tupid**_, _**stupid**_ well three years ago! Now she was stuck with a two-timing dog, a hentai monk-who, given the chance would probably turn out like Hue Hefner.

Imagine a feudalistic playboy palace filled with poor innocent girls who were promised love but would be cursed to bear the perverted monks kids; so tragic. Not to mention a raging Sango would chase down said monk all over Japan, which she had to admit would be _hilarious_, but sad. Considering the fact that they were too fools blindly in love.

Just thinking about all that could happen if her wild imagination became reality gave her a headache. The serious girl talk she would have to force the demon slayer to sit through and she would have to give, fallowed by the mega scowling to the monk would drain her of her energy. Yet she had to admit she loved them, and being stuck with Sango, her sister from another Mr., Miroku her almost brother, and the most adorable and sneaky fox kid wasn't so bad.

Sadly the way their lives had intertwined was most unfortunate, she and all her dear friends were dragged into the "save the world" from Naraku, the evil hanyou longing to obtain the Shikon no Tama, which he would use to become to become the most powerful being on earth, life quest. The classic obtain power, blah, blah, blah, become the big shot, blah, blah, destroy the world, which in her opinion was dumb because if he or any other villain did that they would wind up destroying themselves wouldn't they? Well anyway the point being would be if this were to happen it would screw the world royally.

_Stupid_ Naraku, _**stupid**_ Jewel, _**stupid**_ well, as far as she was concerned everything could get _lost_ and she could then crawl underneath a rock and call it a day. _But_ no! Naraku destroying the world apparently would not benefit _anyone_-not even the kamis'. So what do they decide to do? They decide to totally screw _her_ over. The little _devils_ drag _her_ into a freakin' well 500 years in the past to fix _their _mistake! -Totally brilliant…to them.

However if you ask_ her_ the stupid Jewel should not have even been created in the _first_ place, but who was _she_ to question the gods? They rule the universe for kamis sake…why couldn't they fix it themselves-she'd never know, but that wasn't what really bothered her, no. The only thing that _really_ nudged her was _why_ out of the _billions_ of people who inhabit earth did they have to choose _her_? They could have at least given her a heads up, "_Hey Kagome your life is totally f-up and you might get killed, will lose your first love to a dead chick, and probably never be happy, but its ok because your saving the world!_" or even a hand book on how to stop and evil hanyou from taking over the world, or a "_Miko 101_" but _no_ all they gave her was the ability to see the Sacred Jewel, and unpredictable and unreliable priestess powers.

Life was undoubtedly and utterly unfair…

"Oi! What ya' doin' gawking at your bag instead of making me some ramen?" The two-timing dog ranted…did she mention life was cruel?

"Inuyasha for your information I was so not _gawking_…in fact I was _thinking_… Something you might want to take into consideration to do. _And_ you're a big boy you can make your _own_ ramen!" She said grabbing her bag and storming over to the recently lit fire where the others were.

"Keh. _You_ think, since when? Anyways _I'm_ always protecting _you_ and the rest of you _weak_ humans…the least _you_ can do is make _me _some grub" Inuyasha said staring at her as she began to make dinner, his mouth drooling in anticipation for the delicious noodles he would be enjoying shortly, _after_ convincing the stubborn miko to cook them.

"Now Inuyasha, Lady Kagome is but a pure and beautiful women who is _not_ the least w_eak_, as proven in _many_ occasions, as are Sango and I. As for the ramen, _you_ can make it _yourself_, but seeing your intellectual _disadvantage_ I assume…"

"Watch it monk! I might not understand your big talk but I'm not a freakin' pervert and I have a sword, and claws, ready to make you _physically_ unable to _make_ all them ruts you want!" Inuyasha growled at the slowly retreating monk.

"Now Inuyasha, I was not offending you I was simply protecting an innocent women, as my sol duty as a monk…" Miroku said while leaning towards the seemingly unaware demon slyer, which seemed to be scooting away, leaving him and his hand disappointed.

"Yeah, he's actually right Inuyasha, Kagome is not weak" Sango said glaring daggers at the monks innocent act.

"Keh" Inuyasha turned to face the forest choosing to ignore the perverted monk and nagging slayer.

Kagome, meanwhile, kept seasoning the noodles she had begun to make as the group had their little chat, choosing to ignore the rude dog-not in the mood to fight.

"Kagome can I have some of those salty things…what are they called again? … Oh yeah chips! …_Please_?" Shippo pleaded with _big_ green puppy eyes, or should she say _foxy_ eyes! _So adorable_!

"Sure let me just get some from my bag…" reaching for her bag she began the quest to find them-which was _pretty_ hard considering _all_ the things she carried.

'_Umbrella, toothpaste, ramen, old test-__which I failed__-soap…no chips, huh I could of sworn I had a bag left unless..'_

"Inuyasha" she addressed him with a cool and even voice turning her attention to the red spectator sitting ten feet away. "Did _you_ by any chance chow down on the last bag of chips?" Much to her surprise the hanyou simply nodded, which was odd behavior for the hot-tempered guy…until she noticed _where_ and at _what_ he was staring at.

Soul collectors…**Kikyo**…

Beyond the flesh, and thick forest area, heading southeast upon the dark sky.

Figures he'd care more about them then the conversation at hand…

However she had to admit they were beautiful-if your not _dead_-creepy kind of way. Their ominous slender bodies glowing and flying across the dark night sky like snakes slithering in water-but gracefully; like a ballet dance of death frightening but beautiful. Besides that what caught her attention was what they were _carrying_.

Pink orbs, bright and _human. _

Human souls, shinning orbs being carried off to a prison, unwillingly were losing their chance to be at peace. Yet they radiated magnificently across the sky dancing the deadly dance with their carriers. Not being able to tell that they would never be able to escape, to be free, to finally be at peace. Time seemed to stand still to her as she was watching them disappear slowly.

Unfortunately time never stood still, it always went on. For the _living_ time kept moving changing them, molding them to fulfill their purpose…well at least those who were _willing_ too…in a blink of an eye everything changes.

Speaking of time and changes, it had been _three_ years, three long, life-changing years, since she first set out on her journey and _Kikyo_ was still the most important thing- besides destroying Naraku-in _his_ life. Not that she blamed the guy, but couldn't he get it through his _thick_ skull that she was dead? That she, _Kagome_, was not and she _loved_ him.

Yes _loved_ him. Loved the idiotic and brave hanyou, more then she loved to read, which was a lot. Loved him for _him_, Inuyasha, the _hanyou_…loved how butterflies use to fill her stomach and threaten to explode her every time he would smile his prince charming smile, or even scowl at her for being late, which was often. Loved his bravery, his _imperfections_. He was the brilliant sun in her teenage sky, her crush and first love, the prince in her twisted fairy tale. If only he didn't love Kikyo, which she had finally realized would never happen…

A year ago reality hit her in the face, she realized there was no hope for her, for him, for _them_. Countless times she had seen him choose Kikyo over her. Risk his life, believed _her_ lies, and attempted to make her stay with him forever-while she, _Kagome_, was shoved into a well for her _protection_- protection her ass, all he wanted was _Kikyo_.

She's _human_ she could only take so much rejection. She had seen them _laughing_ in the forest, shortly after arriving from a week stay at her home. She hadn't meant to see them; she was just heading back to the village until she saw soul collectors…and _them_ near the well…and the sight that greeted her _**shattered **_her.

=========================FLASHBACK============================

'_I bet he's going to be mad'_**, **she thought as she climbed out of the hellhole of her life. **'**_Yeah, well it serves him right for getting on my nervous, plus I needed to finish packing all the books I need to study'_she reassured her self of her right motives, because she had been failing more frequently now that the search for the Jewel had been wearing thin.

"**Oh Inuyasha, don't say such things, does are mere memories" **

'_What was that?' _she wondered as she got deeper into the forest_. 'Are does soul collectors…Kikyo…Inuyasha? …'_

"**Kikyo, you're not a mere memory, you're my life**" 'What are they doing here?'she said slowly approaching the clearing they were in.

"**Inuyasha, we can never be together…the string of fate has twisted too much…" sorrowfully whispered Kikyo. **

'_She…looks so…sad…and he…'_

"_**Kikyo, I love you, we can be together, and we can do anything, as long as we're together. After I destroy that bastard Naraku…I will protect you with my life" **_

'_But… Inuyasha…you can't… she wants to drag you to hell…'_

"_**Inuyasha, I'm no longer a girl, I can not afford such things, such happiness…and there is my reincarnation…"**_

'_I'm a burden to her…to them…'_

"**Kagome, she is just my best friend, I love her, but I love you more than life…we deserve to be happy Kikyo, don't deprive yourself of it"**

'…Best friend…but Inuyasha… I lov…'

"**Inuyasha…I love you" Kikyo said**

=======================FLASHBACK ENDS=========================

It still hurts to remember those words and their kiss. A _pure_ kiss filled with love, and hope, but it was _not_ the kiss that broke her it was when they _pull_ed back…

=========================FLASHBACK============================

When they pulled back Inuyasha, the worrier, the reserved one, the untrusting guy was laughing with her, Kikyo, leaning against a tree, green grass under their feet, the sky filled with endless stars, and a cool spring breeze.

Talking and laughing like the happy couple…they were always meant to be. Bright and peaceful smiled radiated from them both. Inuyasha looked so carefree…so in love. His eye shined, his walls were down, for the woman he loved, which was not _her _and so she fled. She let him go, gave up and ran, broken and confused.

She ran and cried with all her might and strength. Trees swept past her disappearing with each step, branches on the ground attempted to trip her, bugs buzzed at her encouraging her to flee, to escape, and to forget. She cried tears of pain for her unrequited love, tears of joy for her best friends happiness, and tears of resignation. Each drop making her feel lighter but stabbed her like poisoned knives.

Why couldn't life be fair? When would she get her fairytale happy ending? Why did she have to lose her love to Kikyo, the women that haunted and mocked her very existence? All these questions floated in her head, all because of _her_ the great beautiful and pure priestess Kikyo. The maiden who had everything yet lacked what she truly wanted…happiness. She had power, and beauty, but never seem to be whole until she met Inuyasha. Two strangers lost and misunderstood searching for something…for each other, for happiness, for love. Sadly Naraku, who envied them, harshly usurped it. However after all their pain and confusion, the great Kikyo was given a second chance to live, as the undead, to destroy the person that crumbled her life, and along try to reclaim _her_ happiness with _Inuyasha_, even though it killed her, _Kagome_.

Yes, her, Kagome the reincarnation, second best. The wanna-be priestess that shattered the Jewel, the one responsible for Kikyo's resurrections, the only one to blame for everything: why? Why did she have to be compared, why couldn't she be, just _Kagome_?

Sometimes she wished Kikyo was dead, that Inuyasha was hers, that everything was perfect but that was selfish-tempting but not like her. It wasn't Kikyo's fault she was merely a victim, like her, but admitting it didn't make the pain dull.

Everything in her head was jumbled, everything hurt, reality was too real, and so she kept running and crying trying to escape it, into the forest. Then she reached a spring and fell. She couldn't stand standing. She fell to the rich warm earth. The only stable thing in her life. The earth that always was there, never judged or questioned. The earth with its beautiful fields, its whispering breeze, its vast oceans, and its mothering embrace that was always excepting…even reincarnations like her.

She just lay there for minutes that seemed like hours, until her eyes were too sore and dry to cry her muscles begged for rest and her skin was cold. Deciding that her pity party had gone long enough she got up fearing her friends would worry and send him to find her, which was the last thing she wanted. But knowing him he would still be with Kikyo so she decided to wash her face, with the cool spring water. Afterwards she gathered her yellow back and stared up at the night sky.

"**_How beautiful" _**she whispered gazing at the sky filled with stars shinning their lights. They were breath taking, something she would almost never be able to see less appreciate in her time. '_So faraway_', yet they seemed so clear to her, and they didn't seem to change. Mesmerized by their beauty she barley saw a shutting star fly across the sky, like a falling angle.

She remembered when she was a girl she would love to wish on stars, even though they never came true. How her mom would always say…

- (Mini Flash Back in Flash Back)-

"Kagome do you have a wish? Something you want with all your heart?" and she would simply nod "Then wish on a star, and your wish will come true, wish with all your might…repeat after me Kagome, 'star that twinkles so far, can't you see me from above? If you do, please, I beg you, make my wish come true' then make your wish"

-(End of Mini Flash Back in Flash Back)-

How she loved those days when she would just wish her troubles away, but she was not a little girl, and wishing … was for kids. But the stars looked so beautiful they beckoned her, something inside her wanted to believe her childish ways. She looked at them again, shining like millions of lights, dazzling and magnificent. It wouldn't hurt right? She was 500 years into the past, a miko, and saving the world, so there must be some magic in wishing right? And with child like hope she made a wish.

"_**Star that twinkles so far, can't you see me from above? If you do, please, I beg you, make my wish come true" and she made her wish…**_

=======================END OF FLASHBACK=======================

Closing her eyes she turned her attention to Inuyasha, who was looking straight at her with guilty eyes. Smiling she beckoned him to go to her, his love, Kikyo. Inuyasha locked eyes with her for a second, nodded and left.

It hurt, she had to be truthful, to see him go…but he deserved happiness. Who was she to keep it from him? Sighing she smiled at Shippo and handed him a strawberry lollipop and proceed to make dinner for her odd group.

"Hentai!" Sango screamed striking Miroku and caused her to burst out laughing. '_Some people will never change'_, laughing she tried to catch her breath. _'I wonder when those two will tie the knot, heavens knows they're crazy for each other.'_

"Sango why are you so cruel to me? I merely wanted to admire your beauty" Miroku whined mockingly with a red handprint across his face, while reaching once more for Sango. _'When will the guy learn girls aren't faltered when you do those thing,' _she looked at them and then though about Ariel her old best friend_ 'well, some are but those are called different names…' _She stared disapprovingly towards the monk.

"Admire my beauty huh? Go tell that one to someone who cares! I know what you were doing pervert…How are you a monk I'll never know! … And don't you dare get any closer!" Sango screeched, while scooting closer to her.

"Guys come on lets eat already, right Kagome?" Shippo beamed

She handed each a bowel and smiled

"Let's eat!"


	2. Different Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its Character not even the wonderful Sesshomaru or Kagome

Chapter 2: Different Shadows

==========================FLASHBACK===========================

"My lord,"

"Yes, Jaken" he addressed his retainer coolly while admiring the sky, its beauty, the mystery, the power it hid all waiting for him, Sesshomaru to obtain …

"If it's my place… your _lowly_ servant… would like to know if we will camp... here tonight…?" the imp questioned with a minimal amount of courage and hope clearly lingering in his words, but said courage was slowly vanishing as Jaken approached him, which was not uncommon, because _he_ had that affect on _everyone_.

What a pathetic thing, sometimes he wonder _why_…why he let him _live_…Considering his _request_ for a moment he inclined his head and left towards the south, leaving Rin and Jaken to rest.

The breeze seemed to cry around him, plants seemed to bend to address the western lord. Human and demons were nowhere in sight as if sensing the great lord and fearing for their worthless life's. How _pathetic_, no one dread to mess with him, no one was greater, but _one_… _yes_ one, even in _death_, his memory, his legacy, hunted his existence, unnoticed by _most_ but…_disturbed_ him.

Reaching a spring he sat and began to meditate. It was a peaceful night, no demons or humans…just the smell of salt mixed with lavender and roses… A _pleasant_ smell he had to admit but tainted with the aura of _humanity_ and the bothersome thing _weaklings_ called _feelings_…yet the aura had _power_…a _miko_…?

Deciding to pay closer attention he realized it was that girl…the one that dared to defy _him_, the _indecent _and _strange_ girl, his half-breed brothers wench. _'But why was she alone and reeked of salt?'_ Dismissing the thought he continued to relax until he heard footsteps rapidly heading to the spring and the smell of the wench with a whirlwind of emotions causing a catastrophe to the peace he so _greatly_ craved at the moment

'…_Humans so bothersome…'_

Standing he moved to a more secluded part of the spring, not lowering himself to leave just because a mere _human_ arrived…However she was not just a mere human he had to admit. She was the Shikon Miko, with strange clothing, foolish courage, _pureness_, fire and a _pleasant_ smell…not that he would say such things out _loud_, for he Sesshomaru was Lord of the West.

'Thud'

'_She fell?' _he wondered while opening his eyes to see the miko, the Shikon Miko face down crying for several minutes. Dressed in _informal_ clothing, an _enormous_ _storm _of joy, lose, and frustration radiated from her _small_ body; putting off a _displeasing_ smell compared to her _usual_ aroma.

'_What has the idiotic half-breed done now?'_ he thought while observing the changes in body and facial expressions she made while washing her face. _'How weak, humans let their emotions flair so easily, they become so vulnerable…how pathetic…'_ he continued to meditate as if nothing had accrued…but for some reason he kept thinking of _her_, how strong _she_ was, she _could_ be, but was unable to control her feelings like a _human_…

'_Father this Sesshomaru shall never understand why __**you**__ fell so __**low**__, for such __**fragile**__ creatures. They know __**nothing**__ of honor and strength.'_ Turning to the sky he wondered about many things, when out of the corner of his eye a star shot through the immense blanket of the sky so high and silently heard the miko speak…

"Star that twinkles so far, can't you see me from above? If you do, please, I beg you, make my wish come true…I wish to find…happiness in the arms of the person who loves me, Kagome… not the reincarnation, but for the girl I am, Kagome"

'Kagome the bird in the cage, so strange, but fitting name for the one who shall save the world' he watched her, with mild curiosity. Young, 16 or 17 summers at most, pure and plain, but different…

'Happiness…is that it? Is that what humans crave…. father…?' he asked himself as the girl, Kagome…left, her odd yellow bag and clothing fading into the forest.

'Father is that the reason, you grew weak? Is that why you loved a human…and died? Did you also long for this thing…this happiness these humans crave?'. Looking up at the night sky glowing with an ocean of twinkling starts he wondered. Then another star flew by…as if the god's allowed the Great General to answer his lost son's questions…

'I see, than this Sesshomaru will understand you father, this one shall too find and conquer this happiness, but shall not grow weak' glancing one last look at the sky he got up and started to head back to his small pack.

======================FLASHBACK ENDS==========================

It had been a year since than and he had yet to obtain happiness…at least his idea of happiness…but he was content to have Rin, not that he would admit it. With his charge and retainer he traveled the country and he would accomplish his most sought out wish: power.

Two days have passed by since his pack and he left the Western Lands and he was beginning to sense his half-brother… 'Vermin' …not wanting to deal with such worthless creatures he decided to make camp, to avoid the pest.

"Jaken, gather wood and set camp" he addressed his green imp, "Yes, milord" the creature responded evidence of fear and panic coding his brief words. Sometimes he wondered why he'd bother with such things, as Jaken… the imp then bowed and diligently, like an elf making toys, set up camp, while Rin amused herself with wild flowers.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what are stars?" asked Rin catching him off guard, something she did frequently to his annoyance.

'What are stars to a child, are they different to her than to this Sesshomaru or …the miko?' He pondered this, while looking at his small charge of 9 summers; some adult teeth adorned her child face, long brown hair, and brown eyes, with a pink kimono, his human that brought light to his isolated life. Then he observed the sky with its distant lights that held answers, hope, truth, and beauty, with their dark blue hues that draped around them.

"Rin, stars are lights" staring once more to his ward, he simple said and left.

Walking to a near by steam he was surprised to have not noticed the miko, that he had not see for a year casually sitting by the stream reading an odd scroll. She seemed older now, long ebony hair shinning like blue reached her mid back, healthy pink skin, longs legs, and soft looking women curves; everything that made her human …and weak…Choosing to ignore her he continued and sat by a tree near the stream. Closing his eyes he began to meditate.

"Hello Sesshomaru, what brings you here?" the miko said looking at him, without fear much the same as she had the first time they crossed paths. Debating whether or not to answer he looked up at the sky, remembering the night so long ago, when they both wished…Mimicking him, the miko did the same, looking at her out of the corner of his eye he noticed.

"Beautiful aren't they? … Lights of hope" she said barely above a whisper. He saw her eyes, her crystal topaz blue eyes for the first time…take a soft glow melting them to a beautiful sea blue, lips curling to a small smile softening her face. He agreed with her, stars, the only hope left for him to understand… and surpass his father.

"You have changed miko," he stated blandly, while staring at the sky. A peaceful silence fell; moon high in the sky, stars and clouds in a heavenly blanket and a cool breeze, as if whispering with the tall trees.

"I'm… just Kagome, Sesshomaru" she said meeting his eyes, blue against gold, before she smiled.

'Just Kagome…' he thought turning his gaze once more to the sky. 'This Sesshomaru would also always be just Sesshomaru…' However everything around him would always change but he would not. The earth would also change but it would still remain, like him it was timeless. In his world nothing ever seemed to be a just something. Yet with her…time seemed to stand still…things were different…it did not bother him or please him.

"Hn" was all he said content merely to watch the sky. 'I wonder if she has found her happiness' he question but restrained from doing so out loud… They both sat there enjoying life for minutes, time stopping, the earth glowing, and the stars shinning for two strangers with different shadows but with the same wish.


	3. New Start

Disclaimer: I Don't Inuyasha, its plotline nor any of its characters. Nor do I own "I Never told you" by Coblite Callie.

Chapter 3: New Start

"Come _on_ Inuyasha, I _have_ to _go_ **home**! My _graduation_ is _**today**_!" she said irritably at the hanyou for having the nerve to try to stop _**her **_from going to her _**own**_ graduation. Doesn't he know how important this was to her, and how much hard work it cost her to _even_ be graduating?

"Kagome, we gotta find Naraku, and the stinking shards that _you_ scattered in the first place, swinging your bow like an old hag instead of handing it over to me, so don't act like an idiot 'cause you ain't going no where…besides your just making excuses for being a lazy girl" Inuyasha ranted at her blocking her path to the well, looking smug, smiling thinking he had won the battle…but she'd hadn't given up, she'd make it to her own graduation one way or another, and if that meant one less hanyou in the world then she'll do it, anything to saver the moment of triumph when she finally had her diploma in her hand, after so many long late nights cramming for test.

No sir, no Shards, evil, or ex-prince charming were going to stand in her way, she was a girl on a mission, and this time it didn't include saving the world.

"SIT BOY! Why are you such a jerk? You have no say in my life!" she countered while running around him towards the well, she only had one chance, if she calculated correctly is she ran fast enough she'd be able to get to the well, it was perfect until she fell.

'_Ouch, great Kagome, why do you always have to be such a disaster?'_ she mumbled incoherently trying to recuperate herself, quickly getting up remembering her situation and purpose when suddenly a clawed hand gripped her by the waist and swung her over the shoulders. _'Great, I'll never make it home now'_ She'd admit it wasn't one of her brightest plans, but it was worth a shot.

"Oh no you don't you _dumb _girl. We need _ya'_ to collect the shards, and your _not_…"He suddenly stopped and dropped her on the floor shielding tessaiga.

'_Ouch, what is he doing'_ she thought to herself. _'That really hurt, just wait till I get up and he's dead meat!'_ getting up she froze slightly when she saw him…

Sesshomaru

Franticly she looked at Inuyasha growling angrily at his brother, then at Sesshomaru, staring at them blankly.

This is how she saw it: A. Sesshomaru was there to kill Inuyasha and get the sword, and maybe take a hit at her for fun, but it seemed unlikely since the brother seemed to have lost interest in the sword and them a while ago. B. He was just there to kill Inuyasha fro the fun of it, which seemed very possible as seeing as they weren't the best of brothers. C. He was just passing by to say hello, and fix their screwed up relationship with a civil conversation and hugs, which was ideal, but way unrealistic and dumb even coming from her, the queen of dumb and cheesiness. Or D. She. Had. No. Freakin. Clue.

"Sesshomaru what do _you_ want?" Inuyasha asked through clenched teeth.

"This Sesshomaru has no need to state his business with the likes of you half-breed." The Great Western Lord sneered with obvious distaste.

'_Yeah he's probably here for plan B'_ she thought nervously, _'what am I going to do?'_

"You bastered don't try to act all high and mighty, if you're here for tessaiga you ain't getting it!" Inuyasha yelled angrily before charging into battle.

'_Oh why does it always come down to this'_ she sighed, focusing on Sesshomaru who seemed amused for some reason…

"The only bartered here is you half breed, prepare to die," he said calmly as if he was discussing the weather, easily dodging Inuyasha's attacks and unleashing his whip.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed horrified, not wanting to see her best friend get killed. She dropped her bag and picked dup an arrow lying in her quiver and prepared to shoot. _'Sorry Sesshomaru'_ she thought releasing the arrow strait at him.

In a blink of an eye he disintegrated the arrow with this claws oozing brightly glowing green poison and turned his death glare at her, which scared the hell out of her.

Those golden eyes, so different from the ones she had seen, the ones she had thought she knew, for at least a second, turned once more into stranger's eyes. They were cold, deadly, and unsettling…as if they had never shared that moment…the moment in which she had felt at peace, it seemed like yesterday but those eyes, those heart stopping golden knives seemed to have destroyed that memory within them as if it had never happen…and it hurt her…

"Girl, my business is not with the half-breed" he said hatefully then turned around moving gracefully leaving her baffled…. _'Then why was he here?_' she questioned quietly for a second but it was none of her business as he had stated, so she shrugged it off.

"Kagome" Inuyasha called quietly turning toward her, golden eyes meeting crystal blue…no not golden…at least not the gold that she had seen moments ago…his eyes were more yellow-ish…

When she faintly lost her train of thought and heard him swiftly say she should go home breaking off their gaze and saw him leave towards the village, leaving her even more confused. Grabbing her bag she looked one last time at the strange retreating guy and head for the well.

'_Dogs' why are they so confusing?'_ she grumbled walking through the forest not paying attention to her surrounding. _'First they are all bark then no bite! Who gets them?'_ she kicked a rock reaching the wells clearing_. 'But whatever, they are so not my problem' _she ranted sitting down on the wells railing getting ready to jump in and when she finally did she would of sworn she had seen a white figures shadow in the woods before been engulfed in the pink light.

"Mama I'm home" she said sliding off her shoes and heading up stairs to take a much-needed bath, for her well earned graduation ceremony.

"I miss does blue eyes how you kissed me at night…I miss the way we breathe…but I never told you what I should have said…" she sang her favorite song while slipping on her blue graduation robe and applying some muse to her damp hair and putting on her black two inch heels and diamond stud earnings. With one last look in the mirror she put on her cap and headed down stairs to depart with her family. _'Better get thigh over with'_ she sighed.

"Kagome, you look beautiful! I can't believe my baby's all grown up!" Mrs. Higurashi said taking pictures of her.

"Mama, no pictures remember?" Kagome said her cheeks tiring red. 'Parents why do they insist of taking humiliating pictures 24/7?' she thought.

"Fine lets go before we're late then" her mom walked out the door fallowed by Souta, dressed for the occasion with a black tux and her mom with a simple knee length red dress…but someone was missing.

'_Grandpa'_ Kagome felt sad, her grandpa wasn't' with them anymore, he had left to meet up with… _'papa'…_both had left her alone…her grandpa had died last year of old age but she wasn't there when it happened. It hurt her a lot at first but she knew he was in a better place with her papa that had left her when she was nine…

"Kagome you coming or what?" Souta asked from the door smiling proudly at her.

'_He's grown so much…and I've missed much of it'_ she thought sadly. Souta was nearly 5ft'7in tall, and not bad looking for a 16 year old.

She had missed a lot… _'grandpa's death, Soutas life, and mama….'_

"yeah … I am…I don't plan on missing out on everything anymore" she said walking out the door.

"Higurashi Kagome" the principle announced her name, as she walked down the aisle to retrieve her diploma.

'_Finally, I never thought I'd get his with all the traveling and horrible grades!'_ she beamed happily making her way back to her seat.

The ceremony went on for an hour until it was done and everyone was allowed to go home. All her friends waved goodbye heading of to start this life's… '_But when will I start mine?'_ she wondered.

"Sweetheart I'm so proud of you! Now you just have to worry about college!" her mom beamed cheerfully from the steering wheel.

"Yeah sis you finally get to live on your own, party, work and have fun!" Souta cheered from the back seat. 'Typical kid' Kagome sighed.

"Yeah I guess you guys are right" she said looking up at the sky wondering what else the kami's will throw at her.

'_The stars are pretty tonight…magical…if only they would light my way…'_ she thought as they made their way home.

"Ok mama and Souta see ya later!" She waved goodbye and headed to the well quietly humming until she reached the mini-shed, which held her hell hole; the thing that started it all, and the thing that will end it all.

She never thought she could love and hate something so much at the same time. Because of the well she had met her friends, her love, and her enemies. Where she had her heart broken, life changed and matured to the 18 year old girl-women she was today.

Its wood, thorny and old, yet timeless, facing wars, disease, and more things then she will ever hope to know, but inside its treasure was hidden, a treasure and curse only for her. Her duty, her destiny… a place where she encountered her fears of self-pity, heights and death, all were slammed into her in 3 years. Things she would never trade, the lessons and memorize all packet in her head and in her heart.

But when will it be her time to truly live life, to actually feel love to accomplish her dreams of gong to college? She questioned looking at the well as if it would suddenly start talking and explaining life to her…

'…_. Girl, get a grip of yourself! Life is life so you better get a move on before Inuyasha comes to get ya.'_ Her inner voice nagged and with that she jumped into the well and was surrounded by pink shimmering light. Never realizing what was planned for her, that her life was about to change, that day was her new start.


	4. Red String of Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, its plotline nor any of its characters.

Chapter 4: Red String of Fate

'_So she goes into a well?'_ he questioned as he observed the miko jump into the well and a pink light surrounded her. '_Well at least she was able to go to her destination without my half-brothers interference'_…not that he cared, Sesshomaru did not care for a _human_, all he was simply doing was annoying his half-breed brother, and honoring his word…

'_Can I call you Amaterasu?'_

Closing his eyes he chased away a memory he thought long forgotten…No he cared for no one…not even _her_. Memories belonged in the past…he was only fulfilling his word.

"Sesshomaru-sama where did Kagome-chan go? Is she ok?" Rin franticly asked skipping towards the well inspecting it, putting her little head over the rail.

"Rin she is none of our business" he said and headed to the camp they had set up earlier to allow the small girl to rest.

He, Sesshomaru cared for no human.

Flashback

"Daddy, daddy…" she said skipping to a stop next to the big old tree. The one where she knew she could always find daddy…the tree of ages…the sacred tree…the place she liked to call her second home. She would spend afternoons, nights, and days next to that tree, with daddy. That was the place where she learned to ride a bike, the place she showed off her first big girl kimono, the place with all her favorite memories. Just like she always did after school she found him sitting under the tree looking so pretty and peaceful, but she knew what had been going on…she might be a kid like they all said at the doctor's office but she knew something was wrong.

"Hey sweetheart" he hugged her, the only way he could, however she had recently started to complain about them because she was a big girl and big girls didn't need hugs, but she still cherished them…needed them…and she felt somehow so did daddy_._

"How's my girl today? How's my darling Kagome…" he said her name so different from everyone around her. Different from her teachers, friends, brother, grandpa, and even mama…but that didn't bother her…because she somehow found comfort hearing him say her name-simply hearing him.

"Daddy I told you. Don't call me darling Kagome, call me Ms. Darling Kagome like they call Ms. Shimizu…" she trolled around to see her daddy's face…some people said she looked like him. She thought it was true and she was proud of it…she would always flaunt to her friends at school about how beautiful her daddy was. How she had his blue eyes, and dark black blue hair, and they even had the same birthmarks. She loved her daddy.

"Oh…how could I forget…how are you Ms. Darling Kagome?" He started to laugh his wind chime symphony.

"I'm ok Daddy…how are you I heard mommy talking to the doctor…and she sounded worried…daddy is everything ok?" she begged in her most innocent voice, the one she would use when she wanted an extra bedtime story, or when she wanted a new toy…

"Sweetheart…"he began and looked away…his expression bothered her…he looked sad… but daddy never looks sad unless she was hurt or Souta is or mama…

"My Amaterasu…" he whispered staring off into the sunset, "remember when you were four and hated your name because others teased you? How you demanded a new name and I began calling you Amaterasu?"

Of course she remembered…she loved when he called her Amaterasu…she felt like when he did it, it brought back her early childhood years, her being 9 now, was not referred to such childish nicknames, but as Kagome. She had grown to love and cherish her real name, but still found comfort in her nickname; because only her daddy called her that…only daddy ever did everything to make her safe.

"My Amaterasu…everything will be ok…daddy will leave soon…but we'll see each other again…" he turned to her then, with tears in his eyes…

_Daddy is crying…_

_Something is wrong…daddies leaving…._

_He can't…daddy!_

"Mr. Higurashi," out of nowhere a tall man, very tall, almost as tall as the tree appeared. He was beautiful…even more then daddy…

"Yes my friend?" daddy started to get up leaving her to stand as well hiding behind him peeking at the tall man, "Is it time already?"

The stranger was tall with weird colored eyes, white/silver hair, and strange marks. He was like nothing she had ever seen, like something she would see in a Disney princess movie, but more beautiful…

"I am afraid it is Mr. Higurashi," the man said, "it is time to go," his voice seemed sad for daddy…maybe even her…

"Very well than…" daddy looked at the man then at her, "can I at least tell her why?"

The man looked at her, and for the first time, she noticed there was someone else with him…someone small like her but a copy of him…

"Yes but not the whole truth. As you know she can't know everything until the time is right…" he said looking straight at her, with determination and how daddy had looked at her a while ago…with sadness, "she has to solve the mystery on her own."

"_Father?"_ the copy…the boy behind the man spoke for the first time. He looked at her with the same eyes as his fathers, yet these were younger, pure, and confused.

"Yes son?" his father addressed him, and all eyes on the boy landed.

"Is she the one you were talking about?" he asked barely above a whisper as if trying to keep a secret.

The tall man looked at his son, then at her daddy, and finally at her. "Yes son, but the time is not now," and with that the tall man began to retreat leaving his son, her daddy and her behind.

The boy looked confused, and daddy was looking at her with joy and sadness again…she was starting to get sick of that expression…she wondered what was wrong, what were they talking about and _where_ was daddy going?

"Kagome, remember what I said a while ago…well it's time for me to got…" her daddy looked straight at her, and hugged her. "It's not for a long time ok I'll be back."

"Daddy where are you going? Why were they talking about me? What's going on? Who are they?" she questioned in a big breath, frustration, and confusion taking over.

"He's coming with us," the boy answered but she ignored him, she wanted daddy to answer.

"I'm going to make things better for you like I always do sweetheart to make your future more secure," he said moving closer to the tree they were located before at. Sitting down he looked up at the tree, and so did she.

"Kagome there are things in this world, that one must do in order to be happy…always remember that. To answer your questions yes, I'm leaving to a place faraway with the people you just met. They were talking about you because they want to help you, and all you need to know about them is that they are your friends." He said to her in the most serious tone she has ever heard him use. "The nice tall man and his son will help me help you, and many others so don't be worried ok."

"But daddy aren't you sick?" she questioned in a child like tone she had not used in a year.

"Yes darling and that's why I'm doing this, there is little time to waste…my health means nothing I'd rather help you then worry about my silly health" he answered her in a sweet voice reaching his arms out to hug her…

"Higurashi it is time to go." The tall man re-appeared with his son.

"Daddy do you really have to go?" she asked him one more time, tears beginning to form in her blue eyes…

"Yes my little girl I do…but don't worry we will be together again…I love you my Amaterasu" and with that daddy hugged her and kissed her forehead and began to leave…

"Your name is Amaterasu?" out of nowhere the boy popped out and questioned her. He looked weird…but in a good way…_but why wasn't he going with her daddy and his dad?_ She wondered.

"Yes…I mean no my name is Kagome…but my daddy calls me Amaterasu…" she managed to say while blushing, looking at the strange boy, "what's your name and why are you still here?" she wondered out loud.

"Can I call you Amaterasu?" he asked avoiding her questions and racing his hand to whip the tears she hadn't realized she was spilling…_why is he doing this?_

"No only special people can call me that." She whispered

"Aren't' I special?" he countered still cleaning her tears.

"Well I don't know you…and you haven't answered my questions." She reminded him.

"I can't tell you…father said it's not time…but I am still here in order to clean your tears…I don't like to see girls cry" he said removing his hand and began to walk away.

"Hey! Why can't you!" she yelled after him, to the strange boy leaving her life, taking her daddy.

He stopped and turned his head, looked at her and smirked….

'_Why is he smiling'_ she thought.

"Can I call you Amaterasu?" he asked her.

"No I told you," she yelled at him wondering why he was so weird…

"Until I can call you Amaterasu…I won't tell you why" and with that he left in less then a blink of an eye leaving her baffled, confused, sad, and slightly amused.

'_What a strange boy' _she said and began to walk to the shrine to wait for her daddy's arrival…

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

However what she didn't know was that her dad was gone for good…that was the last day she would ever see him again…

That was the last memory she had of her dad, and she would sometimes remembered it when she was down like now. When she wished her daddy were alive… yet for some strange reason, she could never clearly remember the two people in that memory…she knew they had been there and they were strange…but they were like a smudge she couldn't clean from her memories. Sadly if she thought about it too long, like now, her head would hurt so she preferred to leave it in the past…and focus on the future.

"Can't believe it's night already I better get back to the village before Inuyasha comes" she said while she climbed out of the well and dragged her newly stocked bag with her.

Thinking about the graduation she had taken part in, she couldn't believe she had finally done it after three years of failing grades, sleepless nights, cram sections and a gray hair or two she had finally graduated. Blowing air out she kicked a few pebbles on the floor as she walked away from the well, "At least I won't fail at life as horrible as I had feared" she smirked dryly to her self.

'_Yep I'll probably never finish this quest and probably will end up six fee under without starting my own life'_ growing frustrated she dropped her bag and sat on a medium sized bolder on the outskirts of the village.

She was Kagome, but she wasn't, or never would be the Kagome she wanted to be, and not even the one the others wished she'd be…

'Daddy…'

Was this what she was destined for? To be used as faiths puppet, to pick up the broken pieces and try to fix the screwed up world and future? Would she be another _Kikyo_? She cupped her face with her hands, her elbows resting on her legs, staring at the village.

'_humph'_ who was she kidding? _Her_ be like Kikyo?

Never…

"What am I doing? Since when have I've been so sappy?" she quickly stud and continued her journey to Kaedes hut to share her happiness with the others. Never realizing that someone else had been with her…the one that would role the die in her life's game…the one connected to her red sting of fate.


	5. Its Time

*I don't own Inuyasha, or any of its characters of plot line, only the one I'm creating*

Chapter 5: It's Time

(Kagome POV)

"YOU HONESTLY THINK I-WE-_SHE_-WANTS YA'?"

"YOU KNOW _NOTHING_. _SHE_ LOVES _ME _PEA FOR BRAIN!"

"KEH. ATLEAST I GOT ONE,"

"You STINKIN' MUTT!"

"You FREAKIN' FLEE BAG!"

"Lady Kagome, do you think we should stop them?" Miroku asked.

"Yah, Kagome, things are fixing to get ugly," he cringed as Koga head bumped Inuyasha to the ground. "They'll get even uglier if things keep going, besides them already being ugly and I don't mean the _fight_" Shippo finished of with a smirk proudly plastered on his face.

Taking their concerns into _serious_ consideration, like when she chose to wear a pink shirt instead of green today, she looked at Koga and Inuyasha, and sighed. "No, they eventually get tired," she chimed while rolling her eyes. "Anyways we got serious matters to…deal with…you catch my drift?" she giggled looking at the confused monk and at the innocent fox.

"Drift? I feel no wind Lady Kagome," Miroku, looked at her as if she was saying nonsense.

"For crying out loud, your dense for a guy," turning from the quarreling K9's she gleamed her devilish smile at him.

"Miroku, she's got that look on her face again," Shippo tried to whisper, but failed.

"This could only mean one thing," Miroku weakly responded, while bravely standing his ground against her.

"You two are so cute, and you would look even better doing…"

"Laundry!" all three said in unison, however each held different emotions. Humming she grabbed both off them and heading off for the village.

"Do we have to Kagome?" Shippo whined as they arrived at Kaede's hut.

"Yeah, I'm not very fond of washing Inuyasha undergarments…. nor Shippo's" Miroku mumbled, glaring at Shippo.

"HEY!" Shippo whined towards Miroku.

"Hey nothing it's the truth, I'd rather be washing Sango's cloths," He drifted off in a dreamy tone.

"Quite complaining you guys. AND you pervert get your mind out of the gutter, the closest you'll ever get to Sango's cloths, is if and when you get married" Kagome stated entering the hut and locating the basket of cloths at the far edge of the hut.

'_Boy it smells'_ pinching her nose she directed for Miroku to collect the things and she gathered her heavenly useful 21-century good smelling cleaning objects. _'Gotta love the future! No nasty smelly soap for this girl' _

"You guys ready!" She smiled skipping of into the direction of the spring outside the village.

"No" the monk and fox whined.

"That's good to hear! Pick up the speed slow pokes!" she cheered skipping off towards the spring.

"We never agreed to this," Miroku challenged.

"Yeah, shouldn't women, like you and Sango be doing this?" Shippo innocently questioned.

"Nope, in my time everyone does laundry. Besides Sango wont be back until tonight," She muttered seeing the spring just beyond the edge of the forest area outside the village.

"Get ready to get dirty!" she squired off leaving them behind.

"_Great,_" Miroku sighed

"But I don't _like _dirt!" Shippo whined. "I actually prefer flowers," he grumbled fallowing the hyper gal, and over his head perv.

(Sesshomaru's POV)

"Kagome!"

"Mutt face see what ya' did!"

"Don't blame me, you started it!"

"Whatever I'm gonna go get my women"

"Over my dead body you are. And she ain't your women!"

"She is, and I'll gladly arrange your funeral!"

"You both are pathetic," He said taking both of them by obvious surprise.

_Weaklings;_ how he detested them.

"Wha-"

" How-"

"You-"

"Hey! Where are you going?" the shouted in unison their surprise submersing, trying to put their tough guy act up, for him.

Why in the world would she keep the company of creatures such as they he would never know, however it was none of his business as he many times tried to state, but lately his logic and reason seemed to be slipping, which was unexcitable.

It was time for _it_ to commence, whether the Miko was ready or _not_.

"Hey Asshole, why are you here?" that annoying voice shouted, how he wished to get rid of him, but alas he was needed for the final battle…

"Hey shits for brains don't ignore me!" Sesshomaru quickly stepped aside from Inuyasha's clumsy swing sword.

'How predictable'

"Hn" narrowing his eyes, he unleashed his whip and slashed across the half-breeds chest, rapidly heading his way, pinning him to an old tree by the neck, stabbing every one of his deadly claws and releasing extra poison. It fascinated him, seeing his prey squirm, observing the marks penetrating the filth he had ever fought, it was a work of art to him. Even now, holding Inuyasha took careful calculation, and concentration, which only he, the Lord of the West had. Everything he had learned in his life to become the "Perfect Killer" he used in every kill, and action, that to him now seemed effortless, like second nature. Everything learned from _his _shadow, or should it be more accurately said _his_ person, seeing as he, Sesshomaru seemed to be the _shadow_ of _him_, his _father_.

That pathetic demon, as pathetic as the one in his very hands…

"Earth to Asshole? Are you gonna kill me or what?" Inuyasha grumbled through clenched teeth and labored breath. "I kinda gotta go find _Kagome_"

"…_Amaterasu_" he whispered letting go of the half-breed, leaving him and the forgotten wolf in a pool of confusion.

"Hey perk! Who's that?" Inuyasha shouted. He, Sesshomaru didn't even know the answer to that…

Stopping he glanced around, took in the sun, the wind, the earth, and the tranquility, but alas he came to the same dead end when it came to that question, to _that_ person.

Ignoring Inuyasha, Sesshomaru made his way to the spring were she, was…

'Amaterasu''No… the Miko'

(Kagome's POV)

"Come on guy's its not that bad!" she innocently stated rolling up the pants she was wearing today instead of her uniform, and entering the shallow end of the spring.

"Besides Miroku, I did want to talk to you about something seriously…."

Miroku stud next to her, in flower print shorts she had brought for him from her time, a puzzled, skeptical and annoyed look on his face.

"HEY, I'm serious, its about Sango" she began to dip some of the cloths in the water, while Miroku did the same with his own clothing.

"What of her?"

"Well when are you two going to get married?"

An awkward silence lingered, as Miroku stared at her then at the spring.

"Kagome…I don't know if she feels that way about me…"

"WHAT! OFFCOURSE SHE DOES!" she shouted forgetting the rags she was handling, catching him off guard.

"How can you possibly question her feelings? _Your_ feelings?" her crystal blue eyes outraged and sadly reflected her feelings.

"Uh, Kagome?" Shippo out of nowhere interpreted.

"Shippo not now, me and Miroku are kind of having a serious talk, can you go play somewhere else" she said without sparing a glance to him, fiercely focused on the issue at hand: Miroku's and Sango's love life. Someone needed to be happy, if she couldn't be then at least her friends had to!

"B-but…" Shippo mumbled, staring at something, with a doe like expression.

"Lady Kagome," Miroku commenced, but was rudely cut off with a stern look from her.

"No, Miroku you listen. You and Sango love each other you guys need to get married! My love life might be screwed over thanks to fate, and Naraku, but that doesn't mean yours has to—"

Turing on her heels Kagome sensed something, sensed _him_…he was standing by a tree shaded by leafs starring at _them_, at _her_.

'Sesshomaru…'

"Miko it is time" he glanced at her and turned and headed deep into the forest.

She stared at him for a while, forgetting she had a voice, "Time for what!" she shouted finally after him, confused on what the heck he was talking about, leave it to him to say something that seemed so important but made no sense. Rolling her eyes she got out of the spring and started to sprint after him…as if were second nature, like if it were something she had to do…

"Lady Kagome where are you going! That Sesshomaru the demon who tried to kill you remember?" Miroku shouted after her forcing her to stop on her tracks.

'_Kill me…'_ That's right, this was _Sesshomaru_, the killing perfection, the one who hated humans, demons, and anyone who was weaker than him…But her legs had a mind of their own, her soul was being pulled…_why_…_what _was she doing?

"Kagome!" Inuyasha came out of nowhere fallowed by Koga.

_Inuyasha_…she barely heard him…she wanted to turn around and go to him, to her friends, to safety…But…she had to go… she didn't know why, but she felt like she need to go, there must be a reason he spoke to her, cause he never talked to her, well maybe once or twice, but he never came to her. She knew this was important.

"SIT BOY!" she shouted in order to avoid Inuyasha following her, "Miroku I'll be back take care of Shippo, and think about what I said to you about Sango!" Without a second thought she fallowed him. She started jogging, not wanting to loose sight of him into the thick forest.

They had gone far into the forest, for the past ten minutes she had been hot on his heels, until she finally reached him. Her pace slowing down she stopped and tried to catch her breath coming into a beautiful meadow, with all sorts of flower growing, lilacs, amaryllis, poenys, and phlox, at least all the ones she could see, and name! The meadow seemed to glisten, birds humming, butterflies gliding from each flowers tip, surrounded by a small river and cherry blossom trees; a little slice of heaven.

"Wow" she said out laud bending down in order to smell of the flowers enjoying the peace.

"This is my garden," his voice announced from the corner of her eye leaning against one of the cherry blossom trees, while she turned around to face him,"It's truly beautiful Sesshomaru."

"Hn" he sat down, and Kagome took that as a, you should do the same. Scooting over to him, but not too close, she didn't fully trust him.

"Do you know why you're here?" starring at her with cold eyes she franticly searched for the answer…the one in the back of her mind…but drew a blank…

"Well…not really seeing as you called me here…" rolling her eyes she sighed and putting her hands in her lap starring at the weird demon.

There was something about him that reminded her of someone but she couldn't put her finger on it. _'Oh well'_ she blew her bangs _'I'll figure it out sooner or late_r'

"It be best if you figure it out sooner Miko"

"HUH?"

Staring at him she was shocked, and she could of sworn she was him smirk!

"You can read minds?" She questioned standing up hands on her hips.

"No"

"Then?"

"Only yours" he stated

"WHAT!"

"This Sesshomaru shall explain later. Now are you ready to see your father?"

'Daddy'

"b-but he…left…he died" she whispered more like reassuring herself then stating to him.

"Hn. This Sesshomaru is aware of that."

"Then what do you mean?" she questioned puzzled observing how he seemed so board while discussing her father, her dead fathers business with her.

"We must go" standing up he walked into the riverbed leaving her to fallow him like a stray puppy.

"Go where?"

"This Sesshomaru thought highly of you Miko, I guess This Sesshomaru was mistaken," Glancing back at her he out-reached his hand to an outraged Kagome.

"Hey hold a second! Who do you think you are! Where are we going!" taking his hand she shouted while being pulled in to the water as it began to glow and swirl around them.

"Hn"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _HN_! IS THAT THE ONLY THING YOU KNOW HOW TO SAY."

"Father was a fool, to leave the fate of the world in the hands of you"

"Humph. What are you talking about?"

"Hold on Miko, we are going"

"Wha-Wait," She barely managed to say as they were engulfed into the pond, to face her destiny.

**Authors Note:**

Hey you guys! It's been a while since I updated, but I did I hope you guys like it. Don't be afraid to review, I would love to get at least one review to see how I'm doing, if this story is too boring or something. I'm open to suggestions! But no pressure as long as people read it I'm a happy camper ^-^


	6. Weak

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or any of its characters, nor do I make profit from this story!

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Melissa Jordan, for giving me fuel to continue this story. Thank you.

**Chapter 6: Weak **

"Hey Sesshomaru," eyeing him from behind, and my what a behind it was, blushing fearlessly, she tried to speak to him, "um, where are we going?"

Silence

"Hey I'm talking to you! Don't ignore me!" her annoyance peeked. Why was he doing this? He had brought her here, wherever here was, and wouldn't talk to her. Crossing her arms across her chest she glared at his back as if lazars were going through him, what would she give for super powers at times like these?

Sighing she suppressed her annoyance with the ever so great lord. Like really who the freak did he think he was? Looking at his behind, the chilling wind dancing with his white kimono, silver moonlight silky long hair, and pale skin that seemed to glow he made a stunning image.

_An angel_

The automatic response however did not seem right. She knew that behind his beautiful image, there was a deadly creature lurking; no not lurking he was to refine. His right arm held deadly claws, filled with poison. His swards were not to be reckoned with. He was far from an angle he was a diayoukai. The Lord of The West… but did that give the guy the right to treat everyone like dirt?

Maybe she had been crazy to follow him.

Maybe she had misread his motives.

Maybe…if he would say something besides '_Hn_' she wouldn't be so paranoid! Climbing over the twelfth tree stump, she maneuvered her way around the mud, to stand nearly ten feet away from his lord pain-in-the-butt.

_What's wrong with him? _First he told her to follow him, with some cryptic B.S. of "_it's time,"_ and now won't even wait for her!

It had been well over thirty minutes since she had the brilliant idea of following him, and stepping into the pond. He wouldn't tell her where they were going, or why; all he said was to walk.

Sure she didn't mind walking, she actually liked walking. Walking to school, to the store, walking her cat…but walking for this long, in the middle of who-knows-where, with fog, and freezing temperature…was warring her composure.

"Girl, hurry or you shall be left behind," he said finally stopping to look at her. She had barely heard him; his strong emotionless voice strained her ears to listen.

The devil himself had spoken!

"I have a name you know," glaring at him she fought back the childish words she had picked up from Inuyasha, but that stupid mask for a face was killing her. Was he even listening to her? "It's Kagome, KA-GO-ME."

"Would it kill you dogs to learn a girls name?" Looking at his tall frame, menacing eyes, and annoyed aura she felt irked, "your just like INUYASHA!" Automatically her hands covered her mouth. Did she just say that? Fear struck her, what would he do?

He didn't move at least she didn't think so until she was pinned to the floor, "Girl, you shall be silent or this Sesshomaru will make you," tightening his grip on her throat for emphasis she got the picture, but she wouldn't give in. Well at least not without a fight, um…not too physical though.

Putting her slender hands on top of his right that held her throat she tried to peel it off, "Sesshomaru," with labored breaths she chocked out, "let go of me." He didn't move he just looked at her with those cold eyes.

Looking into those icy pools she giggled dryly besides the tense moment. He must think she was crazy, sighing she felt the fog thicken, the wind howled. She had been right. He was no angel, no god, and no beautiful creature. He was a youkai, a cold-blooded animal thriven monster.

Struggling to breath she knew she was running low of oxygen. She was going to die. _Awesome._

With out a warning she was thrusted hardly to the floor his deadly claws releasing her neck, "Hn" He kept walking, not bothering look at her.

_Great, another_ bipolar dog in her life, she could add to the _'going to be the death of me'_ list.

It was late, if she could actually see the sun it would be gone and replaced by the beautiful moon, but she couldn't. All she could see was the stupid fog they had been walking in for hours.

"We shall set camp, at dawn we shall reach the temple," his stoic voice penetrated her thoughts.

He was speaking to her?

"What temple?" curious she walked towards him stopping a few inches away from him trying to observe what he was looking at, but couldn't. Everything was dark and bleak.

A moment of silence passed before he graced her with speech, "Can't your human eyes see?" turning towards her she saw un-tolled emotion in his eyes. They weren't cold, or forthcoming. So different from the eyes she had seen, the monsters eyes as she was being deprived of air.

Suddenly he came close to her, and stared at her, maybe even right through her.

"Sesshomaru-"

A strong arm grasped her chin, "Miko, you must not simply look with the eyes, but with the senses. Feel. And you shall see." She was baffled he was Sesshomaru right? The killer the conquer…Inuyasha's deadly brother! She wasn't scared…right?

Embarrassment over powering fear she blushed at their proximity she tried to back away from him, but he would have none of that. Leaving her with no choice but to do as he said, with him being so close. _Dogs_, didn't they know about personal space? Squinting her eyes, she looked again at the dark abyss.

She felt warmth, wrapping around her frame hugging her and welcoming her. She heard the song of joy playing, the song of angles singing. She smelt the fragrance of the flowers. Then there it was she saw something far away…it looked like-and then suddenly it was gone. She couldn't see it anymore. Squinting again she tried to feel again to see…but she failed.

Opening her eyes she looked at the stoic lord that held her chin, "I saw it," lowering her gaze she whispered, "but I didn't". His hand left her chin. Looking at him once more she saw him sit down in lotus position.

"Sesshomaru?"

"…Weak," closing his eyes the warmth was gone, opening they were cold as gold ice, "rest, we have a long journey," he finally said, paying her no more attention. Sighing she sat as well trying to see what she had, but failed once more. Staring at the quiet lord, she couldn't help but feel like she disappointed him …_weak_ she was weak.

Father is this what you wanted? Looking at the fragile girl curled up a few feet away his confusion grew. Yes confusion. He would admit to himself he was lost. Why on earth would a creature like that be trusted; be given power.

His cold gaze landed on her face. She was disgusting. Her black raven hair shimmered, her soft pink lips beckoned company, her slightly tan skin looked as soft as silk; she repulsed him. Nothing about her screamed greatness. She was a mere pon, was she another of fathers toys? Was this another of his games?

* * *

><p>An hour went by, then two, and then three. In this place time just passed by like water from a foset. He knew it would be time to wake the miko; it was of most importance for them to get this thing through. Sighing he stoked his hair. He really didn't care for this mission, he only when through with it because his honor forced him.<p>

"… Acquire what is needed Sesshomaru, or you shall never surpass the shadow."

"_True weakness is of the heart…of a detached blacken soul…"_

Being ruthless was not weakness. Wanting power, conquering, being the Lord of the West was not weakness. No, it wasn't. Father was a fool. True weakness was letting your guard down, letting emotion settle in, letting run and blind you. Yes father that is weakness. Your weakness, that let you walking towards your death.

"_Do you have something to protect?"_

He detested his father cryptic words. Why must he toy with him? Narrowing his gaze at the sleeping girl's form he wanted to tare her to shreds.

"_She shall need your aid, and you hers"_

What was so special about her…why should he care?

"…_Something to protect…" _

Sneering he stud. Protect…_her_? What nonsense. She was no Rin she was his half-breeds wench. A vermin like that low-life. She did not deserve his protection or aid; she deserved nothing at all. He could kill her right now, it would be so easy, so simple, and she wouldn't even know. _Patheti_c. She was weak. He would be doing her a favor. Saving her from life's pain, from his half-brother, from the darkness…from him.

Towering over her form he contemplated. Killing. Slaughtering. Vanquishing. These were his attributes, his obligations, him. No human, or demon could do them better than him. This _girl_ was stopping him from continuing them. From achieving greatness…from surpassing the shadow…

Weakness.

Grabbing hold of his Tokijin he placed above her. This would be perfect this would be justice. She could not control his life she was not his obligation.

She stirred.

"…Only special…people…call me…that," the sleeping miko mumbled rolling over only to reenter slumber land.

Amaterasu…

_That _girl…. Loosening his grip he sneered, how could he be weak? Sheathing Tokijin he stepped away from her, afraid she would wake, disappear, become a memory.

Foolishness. She belonged in the past…spearing her one last glance he turned and walked into the foggy realm.

Yes she was the past, along with his naïve ways, his worship of his sire. He was not weak. He would be great. This was just another pebble on the rode. Another means to an end.

* * *

><p>Waking up she looked around to find nothing…but nothing. Stretching and a yaon later Kagome searched for her captor…or was it guide? But every which she turned the stoic demon was nowhere to be found.<p>

"I can't see anything," coughing she continued to struggle in the endless cave maze. She had been separated from Sesshomaru after they had entered this accursed temple. Stupid her. Baka, baka, baka! If she hadn't been tempted to safe that little girl-no she didn't regret it, she couldn't'.

Wizening, flashbacks of the human girl with brown hair, brown eyes, cries for help, tears of pain as the tight snake ropes penetrated her skin, crushed her bones; she looked so innocent, she was so innocent! No, She couldn't blame her _she_ was to blame! _She_ wasn't strong enough _she _wasn't good enough! _She_ was a stupid girl a stupid reincarnation she was plain old _Kagome_! No Kikyo, no grand miko; nothing.

Slipping slightly on the muddy rocky floor she laughed, she was pathetic. Sighing she thought of him, would he save her…would he be like Inuyasha?

Who was she kidding? Was her pathetic self catching a fever? She knew he wouldn't come. He hated her kind, humans: weak, smelly, dishonest, backstabbing, dishonorable, mortal humans.

Besides the quite talks they had, besides the moments they shared, besides this stupid journey they were taking the fact of her mortality didn't change. His feelings wouldn't change.

He was likely out of the cave by now, forgetting her, just her luck. The only person, who could possibly know she was in trouble, didn't care. "se…sess…shoma…" not being able to stand any longer she collapsed on the rocky floor. Her muscles ached, her head wanted to explode, she couldn't go on anymore…not any longer. She was human. She was Kagome. Gasping she attempted to use her spiritual powers to try to cleanse the thick poisoned air, but it was no use. The poison was well imbedded in her blood stream.

Was this how it was going to end?

"_Kagome_," a sweat familiar voice whispered by her ear…that could it be? Lifting her heavy eyelids she caught a glimpse of her…but it couldn't be … why…how…was she dead?

"_Amaterasu_," the voice said once more as the dark cave was illuminated and covered in a thick blanket of warmth.

"You?" Kagome mumbled before shouting her blue orbs, much like the ones that stared at her.

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! This story got me in so major writers block. However I won't give up on it, I have a some-what-kind-of idea where everything's going so…yeah. Thanks for reading!


End file.
